Master, When Will You Come Back?
by Sugarlatte
Summary: "Wait here until I return, okay?" - "Master, your wish is my command. I'll wait for your return." - "I'll come back and pick you up. I promise..."


**Sugar : Okay... I'm sorry that I can't update so often from now on, because there will be some semester tests starting from next week... I'm sooo bored too, so... Here's a one shot for you, readers! Please enjoy~ :)**

**Classes = **

**Aisha : Elemental Master**

**Elsword : Lord Knight**

**Author's note : This story will be in Aisha's POV.  
**

* * *

_That day, when the snows are falling..._

_He said to me,_

_"Aisha, wait here until I return, okay? Don't go anywhere!"_

_"Where are you going, master?" I asked with saddened expresion._

_"I can't tell you where I'm going, but... I'll come back soon, so wait for me, okay?"_

_He smiled, and patted my head gently._

_"Master Elsword, your wish is my order. I'll wait here patiently, please come back safely!"_

_I smiled even though my eyes are watery._

_"I'll come back soon and come after you... I promise!"_

_He smiled and walks away._

_I smiled too, even though tears running out from my eyes._

_"I'll be waiting for you, master..."_

* * *

I opened my eyes slowly. The sun shines dazzled me. I get up upon my bed, and yawned softly. My cat ears twitched, and my tail tilted. I purred a little and licked my hands. "Nya... That dream again..." I said to myself. I walked to the dining room and prepared my breakfast ; milk and some grilled fish. "Bon appetite!" I said happily and starts to eat. ".. Eating alone is lonely... I hope master will come home soon..."

My name is Aisha, and I'm a pet. When I'm still a human kid, my own father who is a mad scientist, had done some experiments on me. Then I'm turned into a half cat and a half girl hybrid. He taught me that I'm a pet, and treat me like a pet. Soon, people knows what had my father done to me, and captured him. I thought some people will adopt me, but I'm wrong. No one wanted me. I'm starting to lose hope, but then...

_"Aisha, want to come to my place?"_

_He came..._

_"R-Really!? Can I really go with you!?" _

_I'm so happy that someone would want me._

_"Sure, my name is Elsword, nice to meet you!"_

_"Elsword... Master Elsword!"_

_I shouted happily and hugs him tightly._

_"Uh... You didn't need to add that 'master'.."_

_"But father said I have to! Because I'm a pet!"_

_I pouted, insisted._

_"Oh well... I don't mind then..."_

From that time on, I lived with him. Here, in this small house. He gave me some cute clothes, and tasty meals too. He never treated me like a pet. Even though I'm ready to serve him no matter what. But still...

Why did he go away?

He said he will come back soon, but... Months had passed, and he still didn't come back. I always waiting, and waiting. But he still didn't come back. Master, when will you come back? Will you ever come back?

I shakes my head. "No, it's not the time for that!" I said to myself. After washing the dishes, I prepared to go out. I put on my white hood he gave me, and left the house.

* * *

Not long after I live with him, I found out that Elsword's one of this kingdom's royal knight. Ah, I forgot. This kingdom is Velder. He served his life for this country, just like me served my life for him. Since he left, some people prepared my daily need. Like food, water, and stuff. They said they had been ordered directly by Elsword. Really, without him, I don't know what will happen to me.

He's my life savior

"Hey, Aisha. You came early today." someone said and pats my shoulder. I turned around just to see Rena, an elfen girl with green hair tied into ponytail. "Ah, yes. How are you doing Rena?" I smiled at her. "Nah, just like usual. My vegetable shop is still standing." she giggled. Rena is one of the people who Elsword ordered to help my daily life. Elsword told me that years ago, he safe Rena's life. That's why she's willing to do anything to help him. This is one of it. "Here's your vegetables~" Rena handed me a plastic bag full of vegetables. "Nya~ Thanks!" I smiled and walks away. There's another shop I have to pay a visit.

"Hey, Aisha! Have you heard about it!?" I heard another voice. "Echo? What is it?" I asked. Different than Rena, Echo is my friend. Not a people ordered by Elsword to help my daily life. It's rare for her to have a news. "There's a cheap bookstore near here! Will you come with me?" she asked. "Ah, looks like I can't. I'm going to wait for him in my house." I tried to smile. "Do you mean Elsword?" she asked. I nodded, and her eyes widened.

"... Haven't you heard of it?"

"What?" I asked, curious.

"... Elsword is dead. The news had spread from months ago. I though you already heard about that."

I can't say anything. I just handed Echo the plastic bag and run away. "Aisha!" I could hear Echo shouted my name. But I didn't care about it. How can? How can Echo had heard about it but I haven't? It's simply not fair! I wanted to make sure about that news. And I know the right person to be asked at.

"Vanessa!" I screamed her name. The woman with blue hair and glasses turned around. "Ah, what is it Aisha?" she asked. I stared intently at her. Meaning I'm going to ask something serious.

"Is it true that Elsword had died?"

"Ah... About that... I'm sorry Aisha. That time, he goes to a war with some of the army which he lead. No news are coming from the army, until one day someone came. He said that he's the only one who survived the war, while the others had died. Even tough I got the news from months ago, I can't tell you about it." she looked down. "Why?" I asked again, angered. "Because you always waited for him to return. I can't imagine how you will react, so..."

"Then you must know how I feel right now!"

I cried right in front of her. "Aisha, I..." "SHUT UP!" I screamed and run away. Why? Just why?

* * *

I arrived at the house, and cried in my room.

"Master... Why... Why do you have to die?" I cried.

I always waited for you. But what did I got? Just a news about your death! I don't want this!

"I want to meet you again!"

* * *

Everyday, I waited for him. Not for him to return, because I knew he will never come back.

I waited for him to pick me up.

I want to die. I want to meet him in the afterlife. This is the only way to meet him again. I don't want to eat. That will just get in the way for me to meet him.

I waited, and waited, and waited...

Until that day when I fell asleep on my bed, I heard his voice.

"Aisha, I'm sorry I can't keep up my promise. Will you forgive me?" he takes his hand out. "Of course master, your wish is my command." I smiled and gladly accept his hand. "After all, you keep up your last promise to pick me up."

Finally... Master, you finally come back!

* * *

**Sugar : Weird. Right, WEIRD ISN'T IT!? I'm stuck with my story because I had A LOT of writer's blog. This is one of it. Weird right? But, hey, it's okay to try to write it down right? QvQ  
**


End file.
